Si mes larmes tombent
by Ariane
Summary: Song fic de deux êtres dont la séparation est si grande sur deux terres parallèles. Le point de vue de chacun sur la situation qu'il a vécu, sur ce qu'il vit et comment il voit son avenir.


**'Si mes larmes tombent'**

Interprète : Christophe Willem

Catégorie Song fic

POV Ed

_**Le Masque est tombé  
Le Miroir brisé  
Qui peut m'regarder  
Sans me juger ?**_

Je sais que j'ai causé du tort à mes proches et que je leur ai fait du mal sans le vouloir mais je l'ai fait, et maintenant, il est l'heure que je paie pour mes erreurs commises. Tout d'abord, ma mère, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte qu'elle souffrait du départ de mon bâtard de père ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi pour lui apaiser le cœur et jouer le rôle de l'homme à la maison. Non, je n'ai rien fait de tout cela, j'ai préféré commencer à apprendre l'alchimie avec mon frère pour que maman soit fière de nous. Mais était-ce réellement cela qu'elle désirait ? N'avait t'elle pas envie d'avoir ses fils auprès d'elle plutôt qu'enfermés dans le bureau de cet imbécile d'Hohenheim. Et cette envie d'apprendre l'alchimie, n'était-elle pas un prétexte pour nous faire aimer de celui qui nous avait quitté du jour au lendemain sans rien nous dire. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense que mon envie de reconnaissance était plus forte que tout, à tel point que mon orgueil a pris le pas sur ma raison avec toutes les conséquences qui en ont découlées.

Je sais que je devrais être plus clément envers lui depuis que je suis dans ce monde étranger au mien. Sans ce bâtard, jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais eu les prothèses adéquates qui m'ont permis d'attendre celle de Winry quand cette folle du parlement allemand a décidé de conquérir soit disant une contrée nommée Shamballa alors qu'il s'agissait de mon monde d'origine. Cet endroit où j'excellais dans mon art qui était l'alchimie. Peu de gens peuvent prétendre d'avoir obtenu le titre d'alchimiste d'état à douze ans. Était-ce une fierté ? Je me pose encore la question, et la réponse est simplement non. Une enfance gâchée pour retrouver l'introuvable, enchainé en laisse comme un simple chien de militaire. Pourquoi avoir trouvé mon surnom aussi génial alors que mes actes pour cette constitution me rendaient malade au point de vomir mes entrailles ou de pleurer jour et nuit. Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui a dû devenir adulte trop tôt et à cet âge les choix faits sont rarement réfléchis surtout quand on possède mon caractère, celui du légendaire Edward Elric, le Fullmetal alchemist reconnu pour son insubordination notoire et ses crises de colère à répétition.

Cette terre, même si j'ai eu le malheur de perdre beaucoup de gens que j'aimais notamment la petite Nina dont je ne me suis jamais remis de sa disparition, était ma terre, mon point d'encrage, ma vie et ma stabilité. Celle qui m'a vu grandir, voir ma mère mourir, apprendre l'alchimie pour transgresser les tabous ultimes et réaliser une transmutation humaine, encrer l'âme de mon frère dans une armure afin de ne pas perdre la seule famille qu'il me restait tout cela un soir d'orage. Si c'était à refaire, je ne recommencerais pas avec mes connaissances actuelles. J'ai failli perdre Alphonse sans oublier le tribut de l'échange équivalent à payer : mes deux membres de chairs devenus bioniques désormais. Ils sont la marque de tous mes péchés. Le pire de tout c'est que notre mère repose toujours dans ce cimetière puisque cette transmutation est impossible, mais cela nous ne le savions pas, enfin, on préférait l'ignorer.

Je regrette ma vie là-bas. C'est si dur de quitter sa famille et ses amis. J'ai perdu ma sœur Winry, même si l'amour qu'elle me porte est bien différent du mien, ma grand-mère Pinako et même ces joutes verbales sur nos tailles respectives. Comme l'a si bien expliqué, Winry, sa petite fille, mes automails m'empêchent d'avoir une croissance normale, on ne va quand même pas revenir sur le fait que je ne mesure pas un mètre quatre-vingt.

Dans mon monde j'étais sous les ordres de l'armée, plus précisément au sein même de la team Mustang avec ce fameux stupide colonel. Eux aussi me manquent. Tous jouaient un rôle bien précis et minuté dans ma vie, entre Riza qui s'occupait de moi comme une mère attentive et douce, Havoc un grand frère prêt à me faire sourire les jours de tristesse, Breda, l'oncle qui me remet à ma place avec gentillesse, même si parfois les mots sont forts, Falman en grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir et qui était une véritable encyclopédie à lui seul. Sans oublier Fuery, un cousin avec qui j'aimais faire de la radio et discuter de la physique.  
Leur absence me pèse beaucoup, mais celle qui est la plus lourde à supporter c'est celle de mon supérieur. C'est l'absence de Roy qui me fait le plus de mal. Oui j'appelle mon supérieur par son prénom et j'ai une bonne raison de le faire. Je ne pense pas que quand on est fou amoureux de quelqu'un, on parle de lui en citant son nom de famille ou son titre quand cette même personne n'est pas devant vous.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire ce que je ressentais avant de remonter à bord de ce satané vaisseau pour ramener cette horreur loin des gens d'Amestris et surtout si loin de l'homme que j'aime. J'ai seulement compris mes sentiments trop tard malheureusement en le voyant nous protéger moi et mon frère. J'ai pu lire sur ses lèvres qu'il était heureux que je sois en vie.

Alphonse m'a raconté que durant tout le temps où j'ai été porté disparu et presque enterré, Roy Mustang, le tombeur de ces dames, l'amoureux de la belle lieutenant Hawkeye avait tout plaqué pour ne plus être qu'un simple caporal dans les contrées nordiques. Il ne pratiquait plus l'alchimie, et ne voulait plus voir personne.  
Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su lui dire, quand je l'ai vu, que moi aussi c'est de l'amour que j'ai à son égard, le véritable amour avec un grand A et que son absence me pèse à un tel point que j'en ai mal à en crever chaque matin que je me réveille dans ce monde froid et cruel.

On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe mais d'une personne et je me fiche que ce soit un homme. C'est certain que cette relation aurait été des plus mal vue mais pourtant j'aurais aimé la vivre à plus de mille pourcents et lui montrer chaque jour à ses cotés à quel point je le désire et qu'il est toute ma vie, tout simplement.  
Il n'y a que dans mes rêves que nos mains se frôlent, que nos lèvres se touchent, que nos corps ne font plus qu'un et j'ai mal de savoir que je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir. Comme si le miroir de ma vie s'était brisé le jour où j'ai transmuté ma mère. Je me fiche des gens qui me jugent. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et j'en paye les conséquences. Même ici dans ce monde où personne ne me connait ni moi ni mon passé, je sais que je suis jugé car je ne suis pas un être comme les autres. Mais mon comportement colérique s'est apaisé, je passe mon chemin et j'avance car mon frère compte sur moi. Je vis pour lui, uniquement pour lui désormais.

_**Je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens**__  
__**Qui tendent la main et la reprennent**__  
__**Je n'entends que le silence**__  
__**Je ne vois que la distance**__  
_

Sur cette Terre, je me suis retrouvé face à tellement de gens ayant l'apparence de personnes connues dans mon monde. Mais même s'il elles ont cet apparence, certaines sont à l'opposé du caractère que je leur connaissais. Il aura fallu la fin de la guerre entre les deux terres parallèles pour que le brigadier Hughes qui ne me portait pas dans son cœur change d'avis à mon sujet. Quant à ce pauvre Alphons Heidrich, lui qui rêvait de fusées et de grandes avancées scientifiques, il a seulement accepté de me croire le jour où le portail s'est ouvert et qu'il est mort dans mes bras.

Je crois que le pire moment de ma vie, c'est la fois où je t'ai recroisé Roy, enfin le Roy Mustang de ce monde. La seule chose en commun avec Mon Roy c'est que tous les deux vous aviez envie d'un poste à responsabilité. Et ici, tu as la chance d'être le bras droit du nouveau chancelier, ce n'est pas rien. Quel choc de te croiser dans les rues de Munich faisant les boutiques pour offrir à ta fiancée, la belle Riza la plus splendide bague de fiançailles pour un mariage annoncé comme grandiose par tous les médias.

Je sais que Noah et Gracia font tout pour me redonner goût à la vie, mais elles ne comprennent pas ma souffrance et leurs gestes ne servent strictement à rien. Entre Noah qui désire m'apporter l'amour d'une femme et Gracia celle d'une mère, elles chamboulent mon esprit plutôt que de l'apaiser. Même mon frère ne me comprend plus du tout. Chaque matin, il me raconte ce que j'ai marmonné dans mes rêves se demandant pourquoi j'appelle Roy et maman sans arrêt.

_**Sourire, me sentir  
Je n'le fais que dans le souvenir  
J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
M'aider à écrire une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
Je n'pourrais plus attendre**_

La distance est bien trop difficile à supporter et je connais le moyen de la stopper, encore faut il que je sois seul pour le faire. Je refuse de faire souffrir mon frère tant que l'acte n'a pas été posé. Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas, pourquoi voir les larmes couler de ses joues. Pourtant ce soir, c'est décidé, je ferme cette porte définitivement avec le seul ingrédient qui pourra permettre cette prouesse, c'est-à-dire ma vie. Après tout c'est le sang de mon père versé par mon demi-frère qui a ouvert ce passage et je refuse de te voir Alphonse sacrifier ta vie pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commise. J'aurais juste voulu que tu ne m'accompagnes pas ici mais que tu restes près de Winry et de Pinako. Malgré tout, je peux avoir le sourire aux lèvres face à mon sacrifice car je suis certain que tu te feras rapidement de nouveaux amis et je sais que nos proches de ce monde veilleront sur toi.

Je ne peux plus vivre dans mes souvenirs Al, j'espère que tu le comprendras quand tu retrouveras mon corps sans vie du coté de cette porte. Il n'y aura jamais de happy end pour Roy et moi, alors je dois agir avant que mes joues soient recouvertes de pluie.

_**Si mes larmes tombent**__  
__**Si mes larmes tombent**_

Je prends donc le couteau que j'ai dans ma poche et je taillade mon bras gauche ainsi que la paume de ma main avant de plonger le couteau dans ma poitrine afin de verser le sang sacrificiel. J'ai juste le temps de poser mes mains sur le portail qui se met à scintiller de mille feux et c'est dans cette lumière que je tombe dans l'inconscience

OoOoO

POV Roy

_**Je suis un soldat qu'on a désarmé**__  
__**Désormais si seul**__  
__**Qui peut m'aider ?**_

Pourquoi je me suis engagé dans cette armée corrompue, je me le demande. C'est vrai que lorsque que j'ai fais mes classes de soldat avec mon meilleur ami Hughes, il m'a poussé à prendre du galon. Il me répétait sans cesse que notre monde tournerait plus rond avec un homme de valeur en tant que Généralissime. Il m'a confirmé pendant le massacre d'Ishval, l'endroit où je suis devenu un assassin que je serai le meilleur candidat à la relève. Moi qui avais tué tant de gens, qui avais tant de sang sur les mains. Mes flammes vengeresses commandées par cette sorcière de Dante, sans le savoir, ont tués des milliers d'innocents. Sans parler du mal que j'ai causé à la jolie Winry Rockbell, la meilleure amie de mon subordonné préféré. J'ai abattu ses parents sur un ordre débile mais les ordres sont les ordres et je ne pouvais refuser au risque de perdre moi-même la vie dans cette guerre inutile. Les Rockbell soignaient aussi bien nos ennemis que nos troupes, alors il a bien fallu y mettre un terme pour revenir vivant de cet enfer. J'aurais tant aimé y rester, tué par une balle perdue ou encore par un piège de flamme se retournant contre moi. Heureusement que mes amis étaient là pour veiller sur moi. Sans l'aide de Riza, la fille de mon maitre et sans Maes, je ne serais plus qu'une loque humaine vivant sous un pont de Central. Déjà que l'alcool est un de mes meilleurs ami, je n'ose imaginer le pire sans mes subordonnés qui ont toujours cru en moi-même dans les moments les plus tragiques.

_J__**e me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens**__  
__**Qui tendent la main mais ne comprennent pas**__  
__**Je n'entends que le silence**__  
__**Je ne sens que leur absence**_

J'ai toujours tout fait pour devenir le meilleur militaire qui soit afin de laver mes crimes dans le travail et en remettant le pays sur ses rails. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de stabilité dans ma vie privée. Mes amis ont pourtant tout fait, entre les sorties pour me changer les idées ou alors des rencontres avec de bon parti afin de trouver la femme de ma vie. Malheureusement, ils ne comprenaient pas que je ne pouvais pas en tant qu'assassin trouver le bonheur. Alors l'alcool aidant j'ai commencé une vie de débauche et de luxure à côté de ma vie rangée de militaire. Blanc au travail même sous les menaces des Berettas de Riza mais noir le soir en collectionnant les conquêtes et en prenant le plaisir de voler celle de Jean. Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre lui, mais je veux me prouver que je suis le meilleur et ce dans tous les domaines. Alors je fais souffrir, je le sais, mais sans cela je crois que je me serais déjà mis une balle dans la tête depuis longtemps.

Je pensais qu'après la guerre des homonculus tout prendrait une fin heureuse. Je m'étais laissé aller dans les bras de ma lieutenant me rangeant de mes aventures sans lendemain, faisant la promesse sur la tombe de Maes de devenir le chef des armées et pourtant j'ai fini par tout plaquer pour le nord. Pourquoi quitter une aussi intelligente et jolie jeune femme, car dans mes rêves, ce n'était pas à elle que je pensais mais à Edward. Et nous ne faisions pas que jouer aux échecs. Combien de fois je n'ai pas rêvé de pouvoir goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres, de passer ma main dans sa belle chevelure soyeuse, ou encore de le faire mien.

Je croyais qu'en laissant tout tomber que ce soit mon grade ou encore l'alchimie, j'arriverais à oublier sa disparition. Je refusais de le croire mort et j'avais raison. Je pense que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort que le jour où le portail du monde parallèle s'est ouvert et où j'ai pu enfin le revoir. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments et faire comme son frère, me cacher dans la fusée et partir le rejoindre de l'autre côté. Plus jamais je ne trouverai un amour aussi fort que celui que j'éprouve pour ce jeune homme.

_**Sourire, me sentir**__  
__**Je n'le fais que dans le souvenir**__  
__**J'ai envie de m'enfuir**__  
__**Là où tu pourras m'emporter**__  
__**M'aider à écrire une autre histoire**__  
__**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**__  
__**Je n'pourrais plus attendre**__  
__**Si mes larmes ...**_

Je me souviens la toute première fois que je l'ai rencontré sous cet orage aussi violent. De l'admiration d'un père pour ses prouesses, mes sentiments ont évolué en admiration pour enfin devenir ceux de l'amour avec un grand A. Si seulement je pouvais te rejoindre et te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais je ne sais pas si cet amour est partagé même si je l'espère du plus profond de mon âme.

Demain, ils retrouveront mes dernières volontés déposées sur mon bureau. Je sais comment le portail a été ouvert et j'ai fais la promesse de fermer ce passage définitivement. Hors si je ne peux plus faire la route à tes côtés, je vais la fermer avec ma propre vie puisque c'est le sang qui a ouvert ce portail. M'engageant dans la cité enfouie, j'observe et je cherche le cercle de transmutation. Il est là, bien caché sous le corps de ce Gluttony devenu pire qu'un monstre.

_**Coulent comme des perles  
Et coulent comme ma peine  
Et tombent, tombent, tombent  
Comme je tombe  
Coulent comme une pluie  
Sous laquelle je me perds  
Comme dans un rêve**_

Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer le jour de l'enterrement de Maes, pourtant je sens la pluie à nouveau couler le long de mes joues. M'approchant de ce monstre, je le nargue, je sais qu'il ne cherche qu'a se nourrir et lâche comme je suis, je suis incapable de m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur où de me tirer dessus, alors ce sera lui qui fera couler le sang et scellera définitivement cette porte avec ma vie.

Je m'approche de lui, confiant même si mes yeux sont embués et je jette sur sa tête une pierre de façon à le provoquer. J'accoure vers le cercle pour ne pas qu'il en sorte et je le laisse me transpercer de sa mâchoire puissante. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul instinct voyant mon sang se répandre sur le sol, tomber en plaçant mes mains sur le portail. Ma colonne se brise en deux sous la force colossale de ce monstre et je crache autant de sang que celui qui coule de mes diverses blessures. Je suis presque inconscient, mais dans une bribe de lucidité, mes mains frôlent le cercle de transmutation et enfin ce dernier s'illumine comme jamais auparavant.

Pardon mes amis, mais la douleur d'être si loin d'Edward était trop forte. J'espère juste que vous me pardonnerez pour mon acte. C'est ma dernière pensée avant de pousser mon dernier souffle.

OoOoO

POV Ed

_**Sourire, me sentir  
Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir  
J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
M'aider à écrire une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**_  
_**Mais je n'pourrais plus attendre**__  
__**Si mes larmes tombent**_

__  
Un espace blanc, c'est là que je me réveille. En me relevant doucement je m'aperçois que mes membres bioniques ont complètement disparus pour laisser place à mes membres de chair. Aurais-je réussi ? Ma vue est encore un peu brouillée mais je peux apercevoir un corps dans une tenue que je ne connais que trop bien. Me suis encore endormi ? Vacillant, j'avance doucement et retourne délicatement cette personne. Je m'approche délicatement de son oreille et murmure son prénom. « Roy, c'est bien toi ». Il a quelque chose de changé, et c'est là que je me rends compte que ton œil blessé ne l'est plus. Mon cœur rate un battement, j'admets enfin ce que je ressens en voyant tes traits si fins, ta peau si diaphane tranchée par ta chevelure sombre. Tu es si parfait par rapport à moi, ce n'est pas étonnant que toutes les femmes te courent après. Doucement, je vois tes paupières s'ouvrir et tu me souris comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait auparavant. Je me perds dans ton regard noir et brillant, rougissant et me dévoilant à toi. Tu as réussi ce que nul autre n'aurait pu faire, briser la muraille de protection que j'avais bâtie autour de moi afin de me protéger du monde extérieur. Et toi y es parvenu par un simple sourire qui me fait fondre comme la neige au soleil.

« Edward, si c'est un rêve, je refuse de me réveiller » me susurres-tu d'une voix si sensuelle dans le creux de mon oreille. Ta main frôle ma joue si délicatement que j'en ferme les yeux. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de vivre un instant d'intimité avec toi. Et là, sans demander ton reste, tu me serres dans tes bras et m'embrasses comme jamais je ne l'avais espéré. D'une main tu défais tranquillement le nœud qui attache mes cheveux afin de les caresser avec une tendresse que je ne te connaissais pas. Nos langues se découvrent et je me perds dans ce baiser sucré reflétant tout l'amour que tu portes à mon égard. Lentement tu m'enlaces pour ne plus me lâcher et j'ose enfin te dire que je t'aime.

La réalité de l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvons me fait comprendre que si nous étions tous les deux là, c'était parce que nous avions fermé la porte de la même façon. Et j'en fus convaincu en voyant une grande porte dorée s'ouvrir sur un jardin, le plus beau jardin que je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir.

Tu regardes tendrement mes yeux dorés pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu sais que je pense à nos sacrifices communs sur nos terres différentes. On nous donnait enfin une chance de ne plus avoir à subir la perte de l'autre. Mais Pourquoi ?  
« Je pense que cette fois-ci l'échange équivalent nous permet de vivre notre amour car ce sont nos vies que nous avons donnés pour la liberté des gens que nous aimons, » me murmures-tu tendrement. « Je t'aime Edward, et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. »

Je te prends la main et je scelle par un tendre baiser cette promesse de ne plus jamais vivre loin l'un de l'autre. La pluie qui coule de nos joues cette fois-ci sont des larmes de joies et tendrement enlacés nous nous laissons guider par la lumière alors que la grande porte se referme derrière nous. Al, sois heureux et profite de ta vie. Je souhaite juste que tu trouves le bonheur désormais.

De part et d'autres des mondes parallèles nos corps sont retrouvés avec les lettres expliquant notre geste. Mon corps repose désormais à côté d'Alphons et celui de Roy à coté de son frère d'arme. Une communion étrange entre les terres parallèles s'opère, comme si vous saviez que nous sommes retrouvés. Personne ne verse de larmes lors des funérailles, tous les membres présents ont le sourire aux lèvres et ils unissent leurs prières en murmurant « Que votre amour dure toute l'éternité maintenant que vous êtes enfin ensemble réunis pour toujours. »

* * *

Merci à Fullmetalfanfic pour la relecture

Merci à vous d'avoir prit le temps de lire cet OS en espérant qu'il vous a plu.

Ariane.

PS : n'oubliez pas le bouton review en bas^^


End file.
